<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Young Flower by Fancy_Pants</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982707">Young Flower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Pants/pseuds/Fancy_Pants'>Fancy_Pants</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Don't be mad at me i don't make the rules, Geralt will outlive him, Geralt's POV, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jaskier is fragile and reckless and human, M/M, Mortality, Song Lyrics, i am sorry about this though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Pants/pseuds/Fancy_Pants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt tries to push Jaskier away because the bard is human and fragile and reckless. And witchers live a long time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Young Flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205545">b-sides and rarities</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fathomfive/pseuds/fathomfive">fathomfive</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Young flower<br/>
In the winter of the world<br/>
Why have you come?<br/>
Why have you come?</p><p>Young flower<br/>
I'm no insect nor a bird<br/>
What could I want?<br/>
What could I want?</p><p>We're born of different centuries<br/>
The petal and the stone<br/>
You'll set your roots on top of me<br/>
And quickly as you've grown<br/>
You'll be gone </p><p>Young flower<br/>
When the ice refused to melt<br/>
Why did you stay?<br/>
Why did you stay?</p><p>Young flower<br/>
All the water I withheld<br/>
Didn't drive you away<br/>
Didn't drive you away</p><p>Imagine what you'll mean to me<br/>
The petal and the stone<br/>
You'll dig your roots inside of me<br/>
And leave a hollow home<br/>
When you're gone</p><p>You want to leave a legacy<br/>
Immortalized in song<br/>
You've etched your shape all over me<br/>
Your imprint to live on<br/>
Until I'm gone</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Love stories between a mortal and an immortal/long-lived character just get me REAL MESSED UP, okay?</p><p>I never thought I would actually post anything on AO3 because I couldn't write fiction to save my life. But then I read b-sides and rarities by fathomfive (which is GORGEOUS please go read it) and had so many Geraskier feelings that I had to immediately go grab my guitar and write this song.</p><p>If I ever get around to recording it, I'll post a link in a new chapter. Maybe there will be art too? Who knows how long my enthusiasm will last.</p><p>I am new to fandom stuff so come find me on tumblr (pantsy-fancy) where I occasionally post fanart!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>